The change for good
by KatherinePetrova
Summary: Its a while ago since Klaus made his ritual with Elena and she survived .When she goes for a walk and meets Katherine , who seems totally different. A special story about their relationship and how it grows.
1. The first look

_Thanks for starting to read my story , this is gonna be a story which I have experienced in an online roleplay of ''The Vampire Diaries'' . Thats why the story means a lot to me and it will take a while until it is finished. _

It was a dark but warm evening in Summer when Elena Gilbert went out of her house . She was alone . Finally for the first time since Katherine appeared in the town she got it to convince Stefan an Damon to give her some time for herself. Nobody is going to kill me today , dont worry , thats what she told them , but not even Elena was sure about if this was true. After a longer while of walking she reached the park and looked around . The sound of the leaves in the wind made her feel like when she had been there with her adoptiv parents when she was a child. Sometimes she just missed those time , she missed being a little girl , falling asleep in the arms of her father. But something like that wont ever be possible again and thats what she knew.

As Elena looked around it slowly became night around her and she saw that the last people were leaving the park. She was alone and this was a strange feeling after always having someone around her. She sighed but felt more free as she did in the last months , a light smile appeared in her face . Suddenly she turned around because she heared a noise behind her , it wasnt loud but she could hear it . While trying to find out where this noise came from she spotted someone sitting under a tree. This person looked like a younger woman , she held a book in her hands and the way she sat there made sure that she must be really sad.

Elena needed to talk to her , she wanted to help this woman , so she walked closer . „Hello ?" she asked quietly but in a friendly tone . But when she could see the face of the woman she suddenly stepped back.

Katherine sat under a tree in the park , she was alone and when nobody was around she could let out her humanity for a short while . She sighed . While reading in an old diary of herself she found the part when her daughter was taken away from her , so a few tears were running down her she heard someone she wiped them away ,but it was too late because this person had seen her crying.

She was wondering because the person stepped back at first then stood still. „Who are you...?" Katherine asked , but hesitated before saying these words because she didnt wanted to sound like someone who was crying inside. But then the stranger moved into the light of the rising moon and she could finally see who it was .

„Elena...what are you doing here ?" she asked and moved back a little.

„Katherine..." , Elena began „I havent seen you for long..."

„Thats the best for you" , Katherine replied and looked on the ground , trying to hide her sadness.

„Why do you think so?" . Elena sat down next to Katherine and didnt show any fear , she was sure about that Katherine needed help now. She just felt that.

„Why do you even care Elena ? I tried to kill you , I wanted to take you to Klaus to save my life ? What makes you even brave enought to sit here beside me without being afraid ?Just go !" she said and tried to make Elena leave .

„I wont leave you now Katherine. I know what you did...but something makes me want to help...I can see that you dont feel good „

„It doesnt matter how I feel..." , she said and looked to the ground

„For me it does...so Katherine where do you live at the moment ?"

„I live here ...outside..."

The last words of Katherine had made Elena feel worried about her . It was a strange and new feeling , but when the vampire was alone she had seen that there was another side of her which she didnt knew yet. And now she had to find out more about Katherine Pierce.


	2. Come with me

_Thanks for reading the first part of my story , I hope you guys like it. I would love if you would just tell me what you think about it . _

Elena looked up to the sky and sighed. In 2 or 3 days it would be full moon...the night of the werewolves. She looked around to make sure that there was nobody except of her and Katherine . She wondered why the vampiress seemed so different than before , but there was something inside her that made her want to help Katherine.

"Katherine you need to come with me . Soon its gonna be full moon...the wolves would kill you." , Elena said serious and looked towards Katherine

"Who cares about what the wolves are gonna do ..? I prefer getting killed by them them being forced to stay alive ! I dont wanna live anymore. Theres no reason for me to keep on fighting "

"Fight for the ones you love Katherine , they need you...what about your friends and your fam.."

Elena suddenly stopped as she remember what happened to Katherines family and felt a little sorry for reminding her of it. For a while it was quiet.

"I have no friends Elena ...neither family. Im alone and Im tired of it. In 500 years of running I had no time for friends , my only goal was just to live. But what should I do now ? Klaus is dead...Im alive...there is nothing left what makes my life worth living " Katherine said quietly , just loud enough that Elena could understand what she said .

Elena was obviuosly surprised about her answer . Katherine Pierce giving up ? That seemed impossible even to her. She wasnt sure what to say , not even how to react but she had never seen someone who seemed that broken and maybe this was her chance to find out more about her antecedents

"Katherine...come with me . Jeremy is gone...Alaric is dead ...I dont wanna live alone in this huge empty house. I feel lonely there...maybe everything will become better if you live there...together with me " , Elena asked with a lightly smile on her lips.

"Im not sure...I dont know" , Katherine answered. She didnt expected Elena to make an offer like this , so she wasnt sure what to do. Maybe this was just a trap and they would just try to imprison her in that tomb again because they were tired of her.

"Come on...it will be nice..." now Elena almost begged because she knew no other way to help her.

"Hm ...okay...but I wont stay for long , I dont wanna bother you"

"Its okay you can stay as long as you want to"

Katherine just nodded and followed Elena quietly as they both began to walk to her house.

Katerina what are you doing ? thats the thought Katherine always had on her mind. It was dangerous for her...it was dangerous for Elena. For Elena ? Why did she care for Elena..? What was it that made her worry about this human girl ?

There was something she couldnt understand and she was sure that Elena couldnt understand too why she was helping her. It was a strange, wierd feeling , but it also felt good. With Elena around she felt ...home. And even if it seemed to be impossible , Katherine knew that she wanted to protect Elena...but the problem was that at the moment she was the greatest danger . She was the oldest vamprie around Elena and it was so difficult not to bite her or drink her blood .

As they both arrived , Elena took her key and opened the door. She went inside and waited for Katherine to come in too before she closed it . Katherine went in and looked around a little then to Elena.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a while" Katherine said.

"No need to thank...I just wanted to help"

"You did help...and Im sorry for hurting you and your friends for a few times , I know that wasnt good of me "

"Its okay..that was in the past , we need to forget about it and move on"

Katherine nodded slightly and whispered : "Thanks anyway..."

Elena smiled softly then looked at Katherine

Elena walked upstairs and nodded slightly to make Katherine follow her. Then they went into a room

"You can sleep here Katherine..."

Katherine looked around "That was Jennas room , wasnt it ?"

Elena just nodded

"Im sorry...I didnt want to make you remember it again"

"Its fine , dont worry" Elena said and smiled slightly

"Okay...and thanks for the room "

"My pleasure...Well Im gonna sleep now...I need to go to school tomorrow"

"Yes of course...goodnight" Katherine said and smiled softly

"Goodnight Katherine" , Elena said and left the room .

At the same time Elena and Katherine laid down on their beds , covered themselves with the blanket and fell asleep.


	3. Smile of the angel

At the next morning as the sun began to rise and started to shine through the window into Katherines room she woke up slowly. It was before 6 am and she looked up , not completely sure where she was at this day but then she remembered what happened yesterday.

After getting up she walked towards the window and looked outside for a while , watching the sun until it had completely risen , but she couldnt even enjoy this beautiful moment , there were too much things on her mind. Should she just leave ? She knew that would be the best. Not for her , but for Elena and her friends , they would never accept her not after what she had done to them in the past...even if she never stopped regretting it , but now it was too late , she couldnt change anything anymore.

A little later she walked out of her room and looked around if Elena was awake , but she couldnt see her so she went to Elenas room , opened the door and saw her sleeping in her bed. Katherine watched her for a while and seemed like Elena was an angel while she was asleep , she seemed so peaceful and friendly and just to see that human girl sleeping made Katherine smile . But not as cold as she always did...no , this time it was a different smile . It was emotional and for her it felt like it was the salvation from the pain in her past.

As Elena woke up she noticed that she was asleep way longer than the last nights , she got up , got dressed and walked downstairs where she saw Katherine standing in the living room , who looked out of the window.

„Good morning Katherine" , Elena said with a light smile in her face

Katherine turned around and looked at Elena smiling , „Good morning ….how are you ? I hope you slept well"

„Im good , thanks and I slept great „

„Im glad to hear that „ , Katherine said , „If you're hungry ..I made breakfast for you , its in the kitchen."

„Oh really...thank you im really hungry . Would you like to join me and eat ?" she asked carefully

„No , I prefer not to eat human food...thats not really my favourite" , Katherine said with a smirk.

„Well , I understand that" , Elena looked at her, „Maybe you should go and eat too?I mean...drink.."

„No...I dont eat that often. Im used to it , usually I dont have enough time to eat"

Elena nodded „Well then..." , she walked into the kitchen sat down at the table and began to eat.

While having breakfast Elena was obviously confused about herself and about what she thought. What was it about Katherine that made her care that much , she was her enemy...why was it her who lived together with Elena in her house now? Everything seemed so unbelievable and...what would her friends say if they would find out about Katherine living in this house . „Im sure everything is gonna be alright" - thats what Elena told herself again and again , maybe just to calm herself down.

After Elena finished eating she began to clean up the table.

„Would you mind if I help you?" , Katherine asked while she stood in the door frame

„That would be really nice „ , Elena smiled and looked towards Katherine

Then Katherine walked beside Elena ,helped her washing and cleaning up while they both were talking like they had known each other for centurys . They passed a few hours together and had the whole day a lot of fun , when suddenly the doorbell rang...


	4. Tears of blood

As the doorbell rang Elena was startled for a short while because she wasnt prapared for noise of the bell , so she accidentally cut her hand with the knife she was going to put back into the cupboard .It started to bleed fast , so she pressed her other hand on the wound to make it stop bleeding , as she looked up to Katherine , she saw the vampire standing close to the wall , holding her hand in front of her mouth and her nose. Elena could also see the dark red eyes , which Katherine had even if she tried to look away . They both ignored the bell as it rang again.

From the beginning Katherine knew that it wouldnt be good to be there...it was a mistake and now her fears prove themselves. „Control yourself !" was the order that she gave herself again and again , but as longer she stood there it became more and more difficult not to attack Elena. She didnt wanted to hurt her , she didnt wanted to hurt anyone...and she needed to leave as fast as it would be possible for her . But suddenly a few drops of the blood fell to the ground and for Katherine it sounded like the blood would just wait for her to drink it. She couldnt handle the situation anymore , her sharp teeth began to hurt in her mouth , her eyes became more red than they were before and she ran in vampire speed towards Elena , grabbed her neck and bit her tight.

„Katherine...please stop it...please I beg you „ , Elena said. She was in pain and slowly became weak , but Katherine couldnt stop even if she kept on then in less then one second the front door of the house opened itself , which made really loud noise , almost sounding like something exploded there. And a few seconds later Bonnie was standing in the door frame of the kitchen and saw Katherine drinking Elenas blood , she needed to do something before Katherine would have killed Elena so she concentrated all her powers on Katherine and inflicted pain on her so she had to stop.

Katherine felt a pain in her head which was so bad that she had to stop , she fell to the ground , screaming in pain . Then she looked up and saw Bonnie who didnt seem to stop it , but anyway Katherine tried to get up. Elena who was a little shocked , aftaid and also worried stepped back and looked at both of them...

„Bonnie stop it ! You're hurting her !" , Elena shouted desperately

„And she was hurting you !" , Bonnie answered and stopped inflicting pain on Katherine for while, in this short moment the vampiress took the chance and ran outside in vampire speed. But Elena ran outside too and followed her , trying to find her , even if Bonnie was behind her trying to stop her .

„Katherine ?" Elena looked around „I know you're here ….." Elena could just feel that Katherine was around and then she saw her standing not far from her . Katherine was completely focused on her and still had her dark red eyes and Bonnie noticed that she was about to attack Elena again.

„Katherine" , Elena began again and slowly walked towards her

„Stay away from me !"

„I will not stay away...I know you didnt wanted to do this"

„That doesnt matter ….I told you to stay away !"this time Katherine shouted it because she almost lost control again

Elena stopped „Katherine please..."

Katherine just wanted to begin to run towards Elena again but before she could hurt her Bonnie inflicted pain on her again so she was distracted again. Falling down to the ground , screaming in pain Katherine looked up to Elena. Her eyes showed disappointment about herself , fear that she could lose control again and anger because of what she did. But there was another thing...an unbelievably strong kind of sadniss which made a river of tears run down Katherines cheek . Elena and Bonnie , they both were shocked about the vampires reaction on this situation , because they never saw a vampire as strong as Katherine crying so bad.

„Im so sorry Elena", Katherine whispered still crying

Elena showed Bonnie that she should better go , because Elena wanted to talk to Katherine alone

„Do you want to come back home with me ?" she asked quietly

„I cant and I wont...I hurt you...I cant forgive me my mistake"

„Im fine...I just dont know if I can start to trust you after what happened today" , Elena admitted.

„I know Im so sorry...please just forgive me someday" then Katherine stood up and ran away into the woods without looking back.

It started to get dark outside so Elena turned around and went back into her house . Something made her so sad and when she was inside the dark cold emptyness she always felt was back again. She wanted Katherine to be there again . Even after that one day she missed her .

With a few tears in her eyes she slowly walked upstairs and went into Katherines room , she sat down on the bed and looked around as she noticed an old book under the pillow of the bed . She took the book and saw a writing at the front of it. It said „The diary of Katerina Petrova 1475" , what made Elena become a little curious about it because she was intrested in knowing more about Katherine than the small parts of what she told Elena once. Elena wanted to know what Katherine truly felt when she lost her baby , and if everything was true about what she said. She hesitated. „Isnt it wrong to read in other peoples diaries...?" she asked to herself . She knew it was wrong and maybe she shouldnt do it , but then she opened the book and began to read.

_15th of september , 1490..._


	5. In the rain

Before Elena began to read the book , she closed it again because she felt not good while knowing that she would read about what Katherine felt...but she wanted to and opened it again

_14th of semptember , 1490_

_It seems like Im never going to have the chance to be happy , I envy the other girls in my age here...they can go outside and meet other people while I stand in the sun and work the whole day...hoping that I can come on and get something to eat...but even that is almost impossible. But If I dont work he will laugh about me and he'll watch me starve without...just a kind of worry. He is my father...why is he doing this...and now ? Im preganant , I dont know what to do and I feel that I'll give birth to that baby soon...I need to run after it , I need to run and keep that child with me , I cant just lose it. _

After Elena read the first side in that book she was a little shocked , she didnt knew about how Katherine had to live in her past , she knew nothing about her , but she wanted to know . She wanted to find out why her doppleganger was like she was...then Elena turned the page

_15th of september , 1490_

_Today it was time, I gave birth to my baby...it was a girl , a beautiful little. After she was born my mother took her out of my arms and gave her to my father who wanted to stab her with a knife...he wanted to kill my daughter ! I was weak...Im still weak , but I stood up and pulled that little girl to me , he got to cut her at her little arm...its gonna be a scar when shes older. He hit me with his knife at my shoulder , it hurts bad but I dont care...all I care for is this girl...but now its too late. I ran outside with her , it was cold -raining , into the woods . I sat under a big tree with her and covered her body with this soft skin with the dress I was wearing , I was afraid that she could get ill because it was so cold. Hours later my mother found me and her , she took the baby out of my arms and carried her away , then my father grabbed me by the neck , pulled me into the cellar of our house and started to beat me , after that he raped me , but Im used to that ..I mean he is doing that for 12 years now...all I can hold on to is that I find my little girl someday ...Im so afraid that they killed her._

After reading this Elena was more shocked than before , she closed the book fast and put it back under that pillow. She thought about what happenend in Katherines past and could understand what made her become like this...what made her hide her feelings and become that cold person she was. Elenas wish to help Katherine grew stronger than it did before , she needed to find her ...she wanted to talk to her , so Elena ran ouside and tried to find Katherine.

While Elena read in the book Katherine had been running through the woods without knowing where she was going. She just continued on running even if she couldnt see that much , because the tears in her eyes made it almost impossible. After running about 2 hours she slowly got a little weaker because crying and running made her lose a little of her power. She sat down under a tree and sighed as it began to looked around and it seemed like the little drops of water would never stop falling down from the sky. After a few minutes a big puddle started to grow around Katherine and It didnt take much time until she was completely wet , but she didnt care. She just looked to the ground and enjoyed the rain because it made her tears invisible. As one hour passed by she sighed again because the rain wouldnt stop and she became tired , but it didnt take long until she fell asleep , while her body moved to the ground , lying in a puddle of water.

Hours passed by while Elena was walking around in the woods , she had no idea where Katherine could be but there was something inside her that led her the right way. Finally it stopped raining but Elenas hair and her clothes were already wet. She kept on walking as she saw someone lying on the ground and a few seconds later she recognized that it was Katherine. She ran towards her and knelt down on the ground beside her. A pointed branch was on the ground beside Katherine. As Elena it beside Katherine she was shocked . A branch...and Katherine...oh my god...did she ? No she couldnt have killed herself but Elena was worried anyway. Elena took Kaherines hand carefully and looked at her „Katherine ?" she said quietly , then a little louder „Katherine!". As there was still no reaction from Katherine Elena began to cry and just hugged her , placing her head on Katherines chest.

As Elena put her head on Katherine she slowly woke up , heard Elena crying and felt her tears on her skin. „Whats wrong...?" Katherine whispered and opened her eyes.

„You...you're alive" Elena said and started to cry more , but not of sadness..now she was relieved and happy about her being alive

Katherine sat up and looked at Elena „Thats not a reason to cry"

„It is...I thought you were dead" Elena hugged Katherine again and didnt let go of her

„You dont need to cry because of that.." , she told Elena quietly , then she hesitated for a second but put her arms around Elenas body and hugged her back.

As Elena had calm down a little they both got up from the ground and walked back home to Elenas house. As they arrived they both took a shower and changed clothes . Katherine went into her room to go to sleep , while Elena went in hers and it didnt took long until they fell asleep.

A few hours later around 2 am in the morning Katherine woke up because she heard someone screaming and recognized that it was Elena . Without thinking about it she stood up and ran to Elenas room ,where Elena was screaming while dreaming. Katherine sat down beside her and made Elena wake up carefully . As Elena woke up she looked at Katherine and couldnt stop crying.

„Elena...dont cry it was just a nightmare" , Katherine whispered while holding Elenas hand.

„Yes, I nightmare about you dying ! „ Elena answered and looked down „Stay here tonight...with you around I feel...you're just something like a sister for me...please"

Seeing Elena begging her to stay made it impossible for Katherine to say no „Hm...okay I will"

Elena moved a little away to make some space for Katherine and Katherine laid down next to her.

„Goodnight..." they both said and a little later Elena fell asleep again.

While sleeping she moved closer to Katherine and put her head on her chest again , just listening to her dopplegangers heartbeat what made her calm down from her dream.

Katherine looked at Elena and watched her sleeping , then she put her arm around Elena what gave the girl a feeling of not being alone anymore . 2 Hours later they fell asleep and for both of them it was a day like they never had before...


	6. Injured

The next morning Katherine woke up early , she got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As she finished it , she got her hair dry and her clothes on , looking in the mirrow where one of the three long scars at her shoulder were visible for her. She sighed then turned around , pulling the sleeves of her shirt down and walked downstairs into the kitchen to drink a bloodbag and make breakfast for Elena. She put the food and the plate for her on the table than she sat down and slowly drank the blood. She needed it , she was really hungry and she didnt wanted to happen something like the day before. Then she cleaned up the house and went outside to go for a walk.

Elena got up later , just as the day before. She went into the bathroom , then downstairs where she saw the breakfast and smiled . "Katherine ?" she asked and looked around , but couldnt see her. She walked around in the house but Katherine wasnt there...sure and disappointed about that Katherine left she walked into the kitchen and started to eat her breakfast. It tasted good , but she couldnt enjoy it because inside she was too sad about that Katherine left. But then she heard the door bell , stood up fast and ran to the door. As she opened it , suddenly a bright smile was in her face .

"Katherine ...where have you been ? I thought you left"

"I wouldnt leave without telling you , dont worry"

"I was worried..."

"Theres no need to worry , you know that"

"I ...i dont want you to leave..."

"I wont as long as you want me to stay" , Katherine said then went into the house.

"So...what have you been doing ?" Elena asked

"Ive been in the woods..."

"Why ? Alone in the woods that early ?"

"Sometimes I just need a little time for myself"

Elena nodded then closed the door behind Katherine. She didnt knew why but deep inside she felt that something was wrong, but she had to figure out that later. "Katherine...Im gonna go to school now, Im already late" she smiled then left the house and went to school. It was a normal day for her and she liked that after everything that happened. After school was out Elena went into the town and passed some hours together with Bonnie and Caroline , they went to the grill to drink something and it seemed like they had more fun than ever before. The danced and laughed but when it became night Elena told them goodbye and walked back air was cold and as she stepped outside of the grill she took a deep breath and enjoyed it , she smiled then walked into the direction of her house.

While Elena wasnt at home , Katherine spend the day there . She couldnt go outside when it was day because if someone would see her , he would think shes Elena and that wouldnt be that good. After cleaning up the house and drinking 2 bloodbags she got tired so she went upstairs into her , laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She thought about what happened in the last two day , she thought about her relationship to Elena and smiled slightly , but then she fell asleep.

As Elena arrived her house she looked inside through the window and saw that the lights were off , she was wondering about that because it wasnt that late , but she felt that Katherine was still Elena walked in she looked around , then walked upstairs to her room as she passed the door of Katherines room and walked in quietly because she didnt wanted to wake her up. She sat down on the bed next to her as she saw that the sleeve of her shirt slid up. She looked at Katherines arm and even in the darkness she could see that there was a big wound which shocked her a little. Things like this werent normal for a vampire and that made her worry even more she sighed and looked at her sleeping doppleganger . "What is wrong with you..." she whispered , still looking at Katherine , in this moment the vampire woke up...


	7. The bite of the beast

As Katherine opened her eyes she sat up before she noticed Elena , but as she saw her she moved back fast and looked at the human girl „Who are you ?" she asked and seemed to be afraid ,what made Elena wonder.

„Katherine...its me Elena"

„I dont know an Elena „ , Katherine answered and looked around. It was obvious that something was wrong with her .

„What is it...that wound at your arm ?" Elena asked and looked at it , but before Elena could look at it to find out what it was Katherine pulled back.

„This is nothing you should care about" Katherine said and looked away

„You should lay down...and sleep for a while"

Katherine just nodded because she felt tired again , she laid down and fell asleep fast .Elena sat beside her and held her hand and didnt knew what to do , but then when Katherine seemed to sleep tight , Elena pulled up her sleeve and looked at that wound again. At first she thought that it was something like a cut but then she saw that it must be something like the bite of a dog. As the word „dog" crossed Elenas mind she began to understand everything...the wierd behavior of Katherine , that she forgot who Elena was...it wasnt the bite of a dog it was the bite of a werewolf. A kind of bite that killed rose and made her suffer for days until Damon killed her. She knew Katherine was doomed now , but she needed to help her even if it meant to go to Klaus...

Katherine was still sleeping but she had a few nightmares and she felt more worse than before , she was trembling and felt cold . Elena kept sitting next to her not knowing what to do , but then she took a deep breath and left her room , she walked downstairs , took out her phone and texted to Damon -Damon , please come here ...I need your help- . She sat down on the couch , hoping he wouldnt be too mad if she would tell him about Katherine living in her house . It didnt take long until he arrived and as Elena heard him she went to the door and opened it to let Damon in. Without thinking about he walked inside and looked around „So Elena , here I am ..why you need my help ?" he asked and smirked in his typical Damon way. Elena hesitated before giving him an answer...

"Damon...its about ….Katherine „ .

„Why the hell do we need to talk about Katherine?" he asked and was more serious than before.

„She got bitten by a werewolf...she is gonna die" , Elena answered

„How do you know that..and where is she ?"

„I know it because I saw it and shes sleeping ...upstairs in her room...I mean Jennas room"

Damon was obviously shocked „Why did you let her in , shes dangerous , she could kill you"

„She wont Damon , she changed and she isnt as bad as all of you think"

„Shes a bitch...lets get her out of here"

Damon walked upstair right into Katherines room and grabbed her by her hand „Come on Miss Katherine wake up !" . Katherine was a little shocked as he woke her up that fast „Damon...what do you want?" she asked quietly and her weakness because of the bite was almost visible. Of course Damon saw that too and he sighed while Elena was watching both of them. Without another word Damon picked Katherine up and brought her downstairs into the cellar and laid her down on the ground in one of the rooms there.

Elena followed him „Let her out...thats not the right place for her shes about to die! „

„Who cares if a vampire slut like her dies?" Damon asked.

„I care..." Elena answered as the first tears were running down her cheeks. She didnt wanted to lose Katherine , that girl meant more to her than anyone else at the moment

„Your stupid Elena..." Damon said , shook his head and left Elenas house.

As he was gone Elena went into the room of the cellar and knelt down beside Katherine „Come on...were going back upstairs into the bed" she whispered . Katherine stood up slowly and Elena hold her arm around Katherines waists to support her while walking , they both walked upstairs and finally reached Katherines room . Elena sat down , and Katherine laid down next to her . „Sleep..."Elena said quietly and Katherine closed her eyes „I will..." she whispered and slowly fell asleep again. Elena kept staying beside her and moved a little closer because she didnt wanted to leave Katherine alone at the moment .

It was late now and Katherine slept tight...so Elena made a choice , stood up and left the room and the house without making a noise.


	8. Curious

_Thanks for reading the 7 Chapters before , I hope you liked it ;) But Im thinking about quitting the story , so I need you to tell me If you want me to keep on publishing the story or just stop. Please just tell me _

* * *

Elena ran out of the house into the town of Mystic Falls hoping to find someone who couldnt help her , and a little later she finally found the one she had been looking for. As she went in the grill she met Elijah , the brother of Klaus , who should know where Niklaus was at the moment . Elena was lucky that Klaus was in town right now so she want through some lonely streets into the woods where she found a small path which she had to walking half an hour she reached a big a beautiful house in the middle of this forest. She knocked on the door waiting for someone to open , because there was no door bell. She waited for a while but recognized that probably nobody was at home , so she turned around took a deep and sad breath and walked back into the direction of her own house as she meet Niklaus in the woods , what shocked her a little even if she knew that he was somewhere around.

* * *

"Klaus.." she said quietly and lookd up to him

Klaus smirked and circled her "Elena Gilbert...I didnt expected you to come here without forcing you"

"I didnt. Im here to ask for your help. A friend of mine got bitten by a werewolf...I need your blood I cant let her die"

"And who is the poor victim of this wolf ?" he asked teasingly

"Its ...Katherine Pierce"

"Oh...Katerina is back in town , what a nice information. By the way...what makes you want to help her ?"

"Shes...I just like her "

"I was wondering how much time it would take until you both find each other again"

"Again ?" she asked a little confused

"Yes again...but I should tell you later about it . At first you need to bring her my blood, I cant let her die before I got the revenge I want to have" then he cut his arm and let a bit of his blood flow into a little bottle of glass , then he gave the it to Elena. "Take it to her ...you should better hurry and come back when your done"

* * *

Elena nodded , wondering what made him just give her the blood , but she couldnt think about it much longer because she had to go back to Katherine and help her . After running for a while she finally arrived at her house , went inside , upstairs to Katherines room , and sat down next to her , taking her hand "Katherine...wake up , i brought the cure for you" she said and waited for her to wake , but there was no reaction , not even a little move or something. She put her head on Katherines chest to listen if her heart was still beating. As she could still hear it , even if it was getting slower , she carefully opened Katherines mouth and let the blood flow into it , what forced the vampire to drink. She kept on sitting next to Katherine , desperately waiting for her to wake up...or at least to breath .It needed a few minutes until she started to breath again , but for Elena it seesmed like there have been hours of waiting for it. After knowing that Katherine was going to heal she stood up and went out of the room because her doppleganger needed some sleep until she was completely healed , in this time Elena went back into the woods where Klaus was waiting for her.

"I want to know it Klaus...because...you said again"

"Is Miss Gilbert too curious ?" Klaus asked smirking , but then he began to tell the story ...


	9. A new point of view

_Thanks for the comments an mails , like you guys wish I will continue on writing chapters ;) _

"Telling this story will take a little time , so you could come with me to my house . That might be better than staying here in the woods" , he said

"Yes...maybe your right" Elena said than followed Klaus.

As they arrived in the Mikaelson Mansion they sat down on the couch and then he started to tell her everything :

"Well , I suppose that Katerina told you about herself too , but she got compelled a few times , so she cannot remember the only truth right now. Anyway , Katerina wasnt born in 1475 like she thinks , she was born in 1450 . Her parents were kinda cruel people and they never loved her , instead of looking for her they beat her and made her work the whole day. She never had a childhood , because when she had something like free time her father forced her to study a lot because he wanted his father to have enough knowledge. In the night when she was turning 3 years old , her father went downstairs into the cold cellar of his house. That was the place where Katerina had to sleep every night , even in winter. Usually he came to her in the night to beat her or to hurt her in other ways , but this night it was different . He pulled the little girl towards him and raped her and after this day he did that every single night , as long as she was living there.

When she was 14 years old her father forced her to go outside and work in the woods the whole day and of course she did what he told her to do. On the one hand she hated him for always hurting her and for taking everything that she had left , but on the other hand she respected him and was very grateful because he didnt kill her yet. Every day she went to work and came home just before it was time to eat because she had to cook for her family , but one day it was different...very different " Klaus stopped for a short while and looked at Elena , "Too much information ?"

"No , its fine...just go on" she said , because she wanted to know more

He nodded and went on telling it "Well...The day Im talking about was a special day for Katerina , she met a boy , he was 16 years old . His name was Nathan Alemera . He walked to her and asked her why she was working there every day , because she was the only girl in her age working. She told him about her father wanting her to work , but then the time passed by faster then it usually did , they were working together and Katerina had more fun this evening , than she had have in her whole life. As it became night she left fast because she was late and she knew her father would be course she was right , because when the moon began to rise , she got her punishment for not coming home .

The next day when she came to work , Nathan was already waiting for her , but he was a little shocked as she saw the wounds in Katerinas face , which were the consequences of the last night. "Who did this ?" he asked , and she told him what happened in the night. He was completely shocked about this and asked her if she would want to come with him instead of going him. She knew that she wasnt allowed to do that and that was what she told Nathan. But as the day passed by and they had spent so much hours together she changed her mind. That was the first time her life that she wasnt at home in the night but she enjoyed it. Nathan took her by the hand carfully and at first she wasnt sure f she could trust him , but then they both went together in the woods and sat down on the ground. Nathan put her arms around her waists , they kissed each other and everything got further until they slept together. After that they fell asleep and slept tight until the next morning . When Katerina woke up she got up fast , taking her clothes , going to go back home but Nathan tried to hold her back . He couldnt . She ran home fast but he followed her and as he met her father , Kaylan Petrova ( Katerinas father) pulled Katerine in the house and made Nathan leave. Then he imprisoned Katerina in the cellar and didnt let her out for months. 5 months after sleeping with Nathan , Katerinas body began to change and a little later she sdtarter to recognize that she ws pregnant. Not only her , also her family noticed that , what made her life even worse. A little later Katerine turned 15 and after 4 months she gave birth to her baby. At the 15th of september 1490 her baby was born and as she wanted to hold that little girl her father pulled it out of her arms but she took it back and ran away with her , to a witch in the woods which she knew very well. She begged that witch to cast a spell for her babys protection and the which helped her...

She put a spell on the child that makes the next woman in the bloodline who is able to give birth to a baby pregnant again. Its like a rebirth for that child , but its always gonna be born at the same date as the first time it was , thats the place where its about you Elena. That Katerina is your doppelganger is not the only reason why you both look so similiar..." he said and finished his story.

A little confused Elena left the house of him , walking back home. Suddenly she stopped and looked shocked...she understood who she was and who Katherine was...that couldnt be possible but...the 15th of september...


	10. Pressure of the truth

On the one hand Elena was shocked about what Klaus told her , on the other hand there were a few things that she couldnt understand . The dates of the years Klaus had told about couldnt be right , did he make a mistake...or did he not tell her everything? Again there were a lot of things on Elenas mind , but before she could think about that she needed to talk to Katherine and to tell her about the things she knew .

Katherine was still at home and slowly she began to feel better , when she woke up in the morning she went downstairs into the kitchen to drink a bloodbag. Then she had taken a shower and had noticed that the werewolf bite on her arm was gone...she knew what that meant. Somebody would have got the cure from Klaus ...the most dangerous vampire alive. After taking the shower she walked to Elenas room to look if she was still asleep , but as she saw that Elena wasnt there she became really worried. It must have been Elena , who brought the cure...thats what she knew , but where was she ? Or ...did something happen to her , was she still alive?

Finally Elena arrived at home , the whole night she had been with Klaus , that why she was really tired now. As she went inside she saw Katherine standing on the stairs but she couldnt look at her , so she walked towars her "Hello Katherine...Im tired...im gonna sleep for a while , we'll talk later" without waiting for Katherines answer she went into her room and closed the door behind herself.

Katherine was a little confused because that kind of behavior wasnt normal for Elena. The vampier wondered about what was wrong with Elena or what would have happened to her , but she decided to go into her room because she didnt wanted to bother Elena.

Elena laid down on her bed desperately trying to sleep but the story about Katherine made her stay awake. She had to talk to her about that but she couldnt , it wasnt easy for her so she took a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a letter for Katherine :

_Dear Katherine _

_I know you had this werewolf bite and that made me become really worried about you , so I decided to go to Klaus in order to get the cure for you. _

_As I arrived there he gave me his blood and I brought it to you , but he wanted me to come back_

_because he wanted to tell me a story about you. _

_After making sure that the cure could help you survive I went back to him. _

_I was curious about what he would want to tell me._

_Then he started to tell me everything. _

_I know everything about you , about the way your father treated you ...everything._

_Then he told me about the daughter you had...about the spell the witch put on her and now I know why I feel like I want to help you , why you mean so much to me._

_The daughter you had has a rebirth after every death...she gets always back into live_

_at the 15th of september. _

_Im part of the Petrova bloodline _

_I was born at the 15th of september_

_I look exactly like you_

_You mean more to me than anyone else_

_Im not just your doppleganger...Im your daughter _

_Elena. _

After finishing this letter Elena took a deep breath , should she give it to Katherine or better not tell her anything about it. But...it wouldnt be fair not to tell her that her daughter was still alive . Then Elena stood up , went into the bathroom , took a showr , changed her clothes and did her she was done she walked into Katherines room and looked at her "Katherine...im gonna go to the grill...together with Caroline and Bonnie...see you" she turned around , put the letter in the table in Katherines room and left the house fast.

As Elena was gone Katherine stood up as she suddenly noticed the letter on her table , she took it , opened it and began to read...while reading a river of tears was running down her cheeks and a million thoughs crossed her mind. She had tried to kill her own daughter ...hurt her and her friends...what a person was she...what a cruel kind of person ? She let herself sink down to the ground adn leaned against the wall holding the letter in her hands . What should they do now ? How to handle the situation...? It wasnt easy...


	11. Daughter of the doomed

_Thank you again for the reviews and for reading my story. Now the first 10 chapters are uploaded and from now there will only be one chapter per day ;)_

* * *

"Im her mother..." , Katherine whispered to herself. It was a moment in which she really didnt knew what to do. She was kinda disappointed of herself...she hasnt been able to see that it was Elena , who was her daughter , who she had tried to find for centurys. How to go on now ? They both couldnt behave like before...that was impossible and they knew that.

Hours later around 2 am in the morning Elena came back home , she tried to have some fun but with everything she had in her mind that was impossible. She still had a mother...her true mother...but she didnt even knew if she wanted somebody like Katherine in her had been a terrible person because of the psychotic games she had been playing , because of turning Caroline , because of trying to take Elena to Klaus...because of so much more. But maybe Katherine changed , maybe be really wanted to be someone else ...Elena had to believe in this thought , because...she knew she would force the vampire to leave , even if she was her mother.

-Wait !- Elena told herself – Dont change that way Elena , your not like this , your not going tomake her leave...you will wait- , Elena smiled softly. It was time to talk to Katherine...but not now , it was late and she was sure that Katherine was asleep , but she wasnt..

Katherine was sitting in front of her window , looking up to the sky straight to the moon .The way it looked like kinda distraced her . It made her calm down a little and it made her forget the fear she had...the fear to lose Elena , because she really liked her...that young human girl meant a lot to her...and now she knew why that the same time Elena went upstairs into her room , changed clothes then looked out of the window too as she could see the moon . It was a beautiful moment and it made her feel better , it made her forget all the trouble she had. In this case she and Katherine had similiar habits.

* * *

At the next morning Katherine and Elena woke up at almost the same time , but they both stayed in their rooms. They didnt wanted too see each other...Well that wasnt right ...they wanted to see each other but they didnt knew how to behave or what to say. It made everything so difficult and both of them had different problems with this situation...

Elena was disappointed. If Katherine was her mother and if she knew that there was a spell on her daughter which made her live...why did she never try to find her ? Why did she gave up on her daughter...on the only family she had left ? Elena sighed . Maybe Stefan and Damon were right and the truth about Katherine was that she didnt care about anyone...except herself , but Elena didnt wanted to believe this...she was sure about that there was still something good inside the vampire who was her mother.

Katherine was still sitting on the bed in her room as she thought about Elena. She didnt knew what Elena was thinking about her and the fact that she was her mother. She couldnt knew...because she was afraid of talking to her about it . What would Elena say? Would you...be mad at her ?Would you even accept her ? Katherine had no idea about it but she needed to know. Her realtionship to Elena was difficult and with every second passing by she regretted more and more that she hurt Elena so bad.

* * *

1 hour passed by but for both of them it felt like it would have been days. They already missed each other but they didnt knew if they should talk or better not. After 2 more hours of waiting Katherine made a descision . She stood up and went downstairs and looked around if Elena was there yet , but she wasnt so Katherine looked out of the window again. As Elena heard Katherine going downstairs she took a deep breath and followed her . In about 2 minutes later Elena stood not far behind Katherine , so the vampire turned around .

"Goodmorning..." , Elena said

"Good morning" Katherine replied

"So...you read the letter ?"

"I did ..." she said and walked towards Katherine

"Is it true...you know...what Klaus told me ?"

"Yes it it...I never forget this time" Katherine said , carfully took Elenas arm and saw a little scar at her arm

"What are you looking for ?"

Katherine pointed at the scar "For this...do you know when that happened ?"

"I have no idea..."

"It happened a few minutes after you was born...my father did this..." she whispered

"So..." Elena looked to the ground then at Katherine "...its true...your my..."

"Yes...your mother" Katherine answered

* * *

For a while they looked at each other and they both didnt knew what to say but suddenly they heard the noise of breaking glass behind them and turned around fast , looking in the direction of the broken window shocked...


	12. Bloody bullet

Elena looked at him obviously shocked .

"Didnt you both expected me to come here ?" he asked evily smirking

"Klaus..." Katherine said , stepped back and pulled Elena with her

"I see you remember my name Katerina. After Elena gave me the honor to tell me that you both are here together , I just had to visit you "

Elena looked towards Katherine . Her eyes showed fear because of Klaus...but she also wanted to apologize because of giving Klaus the information Katherine was there too.

"I could never forget"Katherine whispered , looked at Elena then at Klaus.

Katherine had a feeling of danger...she knew that Klaus would never just come there to visit them. He was planning on something and they needed to find out what it was until it was too late. She was worried , not about herself...she was worried about Elena ...about seeing Elena dead , but everything seemed like Klaus wanted to take Elena... Elena stood right next to Katherine , she was afraid , the way Klaus was looking at Elena made her know that he was going to anything to her . Because of her fear Elena grabbed her mothers hand and held it tight. She held it tight enough that Katherine could feel her heartbeat through the blood in her vains.

Klaus looked at both of them . He seemed to be really concentrated and he was hiding something , but suddenly he pulled out a gun and held it in his hand "I never expected to see you both together again " he smirked "One of you both will die today. In this gun are wodden bullets , so they are able to kill both of you. Now I need you to tell me...which one of you is the lucky one who is going to survive this day?" . "Its gonna be Katherine" said Elena ..."Fine" he said pointed his gun in Elenas direction and...shoot.

"No !" Katherine screamed , pushing Elena to the ground together with her. For a moment Klaus saw the dopplegangers lying on the ground and wondered who of them was hit by the bullet of his gun. But he could be sure that one of them was hurt badly ...because there was blood on the ground around them , before suddenly of them began to move . It was Elena , but Katerina was still on the ground motionless what made him smirk. Finally this Petrova gir was dead...at least almost. Then turned around and left.

Elena watched him leaving in was still a little in shock. She stood there not knowing what to say and what to do , but then she saw blood on her hands and looked down to the ground where Katherina was lying . She knelt down beside her taking her hand and holding it tight.

"Katherine...Katherine please wake up" tears were running down Elenas cheeks "Please..." , then Elena noticed the blood at katherines stomach and pulled her shirt up . As she saw the hole in Katherines body she was shocked again...everywhere was blood and she knew that the wodden bullet must be inside Katherines body...she hesitated for a short while because she didnt wanted to hurt the vampire...but then she pulled the bullet out even if that meant more pain for Katherine . As the bullet was out of her body Elena was waiting for her to wake up but still..nothing.

Elena knelt next to Katherine and was sure that the vampire was dead now. She was crying and hugged her , putting her head on her chest. "Why are you dead...why didnt you let me die...?" Elena whispered "Why did you leave me...again ? I thought...I just wanted to have a family again..." her eyes were full of tears and she sighed "Even after this short time...I loved you...mom" she kept staying close to Katherines dead body , not going to let her go.

A few seconds later Elena heard a quiet whisper "I loved you too...I still do" ...


	13. Stronger than the past

_And again I want to thank you guys. I get so much nice review and Im really happy to see how much of you like my story. Ill keep on uploading ;) _

"You're alive..."Elena whispered , crying more than before but this time because she was relived that Katherine didnt die . "Of course I am...nobody kills me that fast" Katherine replied , obviously weak. "You should rest ..."Elena said , but the vampire just nodded.. Elena stood up , helped Katherine and put her arm around her waist to support her until they both were upstairs in Katherines room , where Katherine laid down.

Elena laid down at the other half of the bed looking at her mother worried . She wanted her to feel better soon , she wanted to get closer to her...she wanted to have a family...and Katherine...she was the only family Elena had left.

As Katherine laid on her bed she felt realyl weak and tired but she didnt wanted to let Elena know about that. She was worried about Elena because of Klaus , but at the moment she couldnt do anything for her anyway so she closed her eyes. It took a while until she completely fell asleep but she was too tired and exhausted to stay awake.

As Elena was sure that Katherine was asleep she turned towards her and watched her . When that vampire was sleeping she didnt seem like a blood-obsessed person anymore , she almost seemed like she was human. Elena knew that deep inside of her doppleganger was more humanity than she let others see , even if Elena wanted her to show more of the human part inside her. Elena couldnt stay calm in this situation and there was almost nothing that could change that . She was so afraid and worried and even if she was tired ...it wasnt possible for her to sleep .In her mind were so much thoughs , one of them was that she was wondering about herself that Katherine meant so much to her...she loved her in a way a daughter should love her mother. But it seemed so unusual that something like that happened . Usually Elena needed much time until she loved or even liked someone enough that she could completely trust them. But with Katherine it was different , she trusted her , even after that she almost killed Elena a few days ago...even after drinking her blood she still knew that she could trust her.

Hours passed by as Katherine woke up , it was night the moon standing high at the sky . It was shining so bright that there was enough light in the room that it became possible for her to see that Elena was still awake. It seemed like she was thinking about something so Katherine didnt wanted to disturb her , but as almost half an hour passed by and it became more late Katherine changed her mind , because she knew that it was necessary for Elena to sleep too. "Why you dont sleep ?" Katherine whispered.

Elena turned her head into Katherines direction she smiled slightly as she heard her voice .

"I cant...im tired but...I just cant sleep" Elena answered and sighed

"You seem to be so restless tonight"

"I am...too much things on my mind..."

"You know you need to sleep Elena "

"I know..." Elena moved a little closer to Katherine but her body was trembling a little because it was a little cold

Katherine nodded , moved closer to Elena too and cover herself and Elena with a blanket.

"Thank you" Elena whispered , grabbed Katherines Arm and held her hands around it. Then she put her head on her mothers chest like she always did .

"No need to thank...now sleep"

"I will ...goodnight "

"Goodnight Elena"

Elena closed her eyes and feel asleep slowly , with the sound of Katherines heartbeat it was easier for her. As she was almost completely asleep she whispered "I love you...mommy..."

"I love you too...I loved for centurys" Katherine answered and smiled slightly. So long she had been trying to find her daughter , so long she had been waiting for someone to call her a mother ...now it was time ...finally. She wanted this night to last forever...but even if she knew this moment would be over soon , it was a moment which she never forgot …..


	14. Portal to death

_Everyday I get a lot of nice reviews and mail . Thanks for that , im glad that you like this story_

* * *

For more than four months Katherine and Elena lived together like that. In peace...spending the most of their time together , with everyday that passed by the started to know and love each other more and more. Of course they had to fight some enemies they had but as long as they were together that was no problem for them. Everything seemed to become good , but they were wrong...things happened which made their lifes much more difficult than they were before...

It was a sunny morning in september when Katherine and Elena woke up , they made breakfast and went outide to go for a while. They enjoyed the warm sun shining on their skins and felt really good .As they kept on walking they saw a small path in the woods and followed it not knowing what would be there. A little later they reached a house , they looked inside through the window but there was nothing inside . "Seems like theres no one living...maybe we should get in...to see what kind of place this is " , Elena said while looking inside. Katherine just nodded and went towards the door. As she tried to open it she noticed that it wasnt even locked so they could go inside easily.

Everything was really dusty but it was obvious that once it had been a beautiful house . They both kept on looking around they noticed another door and opened it , behind it was a big room built of stone , in its middle was something that seemed like a huge doorframe which was also made of stone.

As Katherine saw that frame she suddenly knew what kind of place it was , she looked towards Elena who was absolutly confused about that room which seemed to be so useless .

* * *

"What is that ?" Elena asked

"It is a magic place in here...this..." Katherine pointed at the doorframe in front of them "This is something like a portal from here to another dimension "

"There are other dimensions ?"

Katherine nodded "Yes there are a few ...but this portal seems like it would take us to the dark dimension "

"Could we go there ?" Elena asked , she was really curious about how it would look like in another dimension

"You're human..."Katherine began "Humans are only allowed there as slaves , its not like it is here. The dark dimension...its the place of vampires , werewolves and demons "

Elena was a little shocked , she didnt expected that there was another kind of world in which all those creatures were living "What...if you would pretend that Im your slave...we could go there "

Katherine thought about that for a short while then looked at Elena again "Well...i dont think that this would be the right place to go with you. Its dangerous there ..." but after Elena asked Katherine a few times again she finally said -Yes- , but with the condition that Elena would behave like a slave should and that she wouldnt try to save other slaves there.

"You need to wear..you know ..something that shows that your a slave "

Elena nodded slightly and showed Katherine a short piece of rope which she had found in the house "You mean something like that ?"

"Yes...exactly" Katherine put the rope pieces around Elenas wrists carefully because she didnt wanted to hurt her. As she was done she looked at Elena again "Are you ready ?" she asked.

"Of course I am "

* * *

Katherine took Elena by the hand and walked with her into the direction of the portal . As they both stood in this doorframe it felt for them like they would pass out , but a few seconds later they found themselves in a completely other world...


	15. Bottles

_Im really happy that I still get so much nice reviews , Im sorry for not uploading a new chapter yesterday , but I was really busy. I will keep on trying to upload every day , but please forgive me when I need one or two days longer ;)_

* * *

As they arrived Elena looked around and was suprised. She didnt expected everything to be that different. Everything was darker than in her world and it was really cold there . The air she was breathing in felt like it would freeze inside her body. The world around her made her become a little afraid so she looked at Katherine who was standing next to her.

As Katherine arrived with Elena she looked towards her to make sure that she was okay . That human girl seemed to be a little confused about everything but at least okay. While Elena was looking around she went towards a man standing to the great gate. As she looked into the face of the man she saw his completely black eyes , which made her know that he was a demon . He was big , as Katherine wanted to talk to him she had to look up because he was much bigger than she was. "Katerina Petrova..." she whispered to him , but instead of giving an answer he just nodded slightly as a sign for Katherine that she could get into the town together with Elena. She walked to Elena an grabbed her by the arm gently as she started walking through the gate...

Elena was kinda relived that she was there with Katherine. This place was not like her world...too much differences. Elenas eyes showed so much fear , her fear was the reason why Elena walked as close as possible to Katherine. She was shocked because of the slaves which were beaten by the vampires , so she closed her eyes as they passed the way through them. About 10 minutes later they both arrived at a small castle on a mountin which wasnt that high. Elena looked at it wondering what at was .

* * *

Katherine went with Elena into the castle and smiled as a few people which were working there welcomed her friendly. Then Katherine put off the pieces of rope from Elenas wrists and looked at her .

"We're here..." she said

"Whos castle is it ?" Elena asked , still surprised

"Well...its mine "

"You have a castle ?" Elena couldnt believe that

"Yes...I have thats something like ...a family castle of the vampires we had in our family"

Elena nodded slightly "But why does your family have it? "

"In this dimension the Petrova family is kinda...well-known...Ill tell you more about it soon"

Elena nodded but now she curious about it , but she knew she needed to wait . Katherine never talked about something if she didnt wanted to and thats something Elena knew for sure.

"So can we sleep here for the night ?" Elena asked

Katherine nodded "Yes of course , you can sleep in a room upstairs tonight "

"Well...okay"

* * *

Then Katherine walked with Elena into the kitchen were somebody had prepared a dinner for Elena which looked just perfect . She didnt really expected something to eat in this dimension. As she finished eating she looked out of the window , everything inside seemed like the opposite of the nature outside. Here there was a warm fire burning in every room and elena enjoyed it , she had never been in a house that beautiful and she didnt even have an idea why her family had this castle.

* * *

Soon it became night , Katherine walked upstairs with Elena and showed her the room in which she should sleep . After that Katherine went into her room to sleep too , but in the middle of the night Elena woke up. Something made it impossible for her to fall asleep again , she stood up and walked downstairs where she could find a few different doors , behind one of them were other stairs. She followed them downstairs again and found some room in the cellar in which were hundrets of small bottles with colored liquids inside. She took one of them in a dark blue color and opened it to smell it . It smelled good a little bit of strawberry and it made her want to drink it. She hesitated for a while , then took a sip of it , there was nothing that happend. So she drank it until it was empty. Suddenly she felt different , she fell to the ground and lost consciousness ...


	16. Consequences

_The ones of the that have been wondering "Why the hell did she drink that without knowing what it is ?" - well that might seem a little stupid but in a online roleplay in which i play a katherine , i know a elena who is doing things like that . Still thanks for the reviews._

As Elena woke up in about 2 hours later she stood up and was a little confused. Why did she drank it ? She didnt even knew that but there had been something inside her that made her want it.

She looked in a mirrow not far from her to make sure that nothing changed , but she looked normal – just like walked upstairs and looked around , she was relived as everybody was still asleep so nobody would find out about her being there. She went into her room and laid down on the bed because after waking up she was more exhausted than before , so she fell asleep really fast.

In the morning Katherine woke up , she took a shower put her clothes on then walked downstairs into th cellar because she was hungry and there were enough bloodbags for took one of them opened it and drank it as she went into the room where the bottles with the dranks were in . She looked around and could smell Elenas scent in there , wondering why that human girl had been there.

A little later Elena woke up again , she stood up and looked into a mirrow again . Nothing was different , so there was no reason to tell her mother about what she did in the night. As she walked downstairs she saw Katherine already waiting for her .

"Good morning mommy..." she said "Did you sleep well ?"

"Yes I did , what about you ?" Katherine asked

"Me too"

"May I ask you one question ?"

"Umm...sure"

"What have you been doing in the cellar ?"

"In .the cellar...I havent been there "

"Dont lie Elena"

"I dont.."

"Of course you do , I could smell your scent in there "

"I was just looking around a little"

"Dont do this again...most of this dranks can be really dangerous"

Elena was shocked "Dangerous ?"

"Of course"

The day passed by fast ,but Elena was afraid of what would happen. As It became evening Katherine and Elena went back home out of this dimension . Katherine left the house to go into the town for a short while while Elena waas in her room. Then she suddenly started to feel different, it was like her heart wasnt beating fast enough , she couldnt breath anymore and she was trembling . She grabbed her pen and a piece of paper and wrote _"Mommy...Im so sorry...I love you" _on it , just before she lost consciousness. Her body was fighting against everything , Elena was desperately fighting against death. But after a few minutes , she didnt breath anymore – her heartbeat was gone – she had lost the fight. Elena was dead.

While Katherine was in the town she suddenly felt something different. There had been a connection between her and Elena but it was gone. As fast as possible she went back home , as she arrived she ran upstairs and stopped as she saw Elena dead. Tears were running down her cheeks. She sat down beside her and stroked Elenas cheek softly as she noticed the paper with Elenas writing on it. She read it and cried even more , but then Elenas dead body disappeared...


	17. Evil visitor

_Sorry for not uploading for almost one week . But I was ill the last days and also really busy. Im still trying to upload and write as fast as possible but I had to do a lot of other things too , from next week there will be one chapter per day again._

* * *

As Elenas dead body disappeared Katherine was shocked she didnt knew what just happened and she had no idea where the body could be. It was weird but something made Katherine know that Elena wasnt gone , she was there still there ...

Almost 3 days passed by in which nothing changed , except that the vampire started to feel worse , i t felt like she was ill , but that was impossible and she knew that. As she came home from a hunt she laid down on her bed , and suddenly there was something inside her that made her sit up fast. A feeling she didnt feel for over 500 years and now there was it again . A kick inside her stomach . It didnt hurt , but she could feel it and it made her smile. Suddenly she started to recognize what happened after Elenas death. She remembered the letter Elena had wrote _"rebirth after death"_ the words that Katherine had still in her mind. And that happened here...now with them . Elena is going to be a baby again...shes gonna grow up again in a new life, with her true mother.

Katherine smiled. She would get another chance to raise Elena and to be a part of her life.

* * *

While thinking about that the doorbell rang. Katherine wondered but walked downstairs and opened . It was Klaus who was standing in front of her what made her suddenly step back. The evil grin in his face made Katherine know that he wansnt there without a reason.

"Hello Katerina " Klaus began , " I was wondering how you have been ? . Well Im here to see Elena can you tell me where my doppleganger is ?"

Katherine looked at him , trying not to show her fear "Shes dead..."

"Dead ? Where is her dead body ? I need a little of her blood"

"Its gone "

"It cant be gone " he smirked

"But it is...so please just leave"

Klaus turned to leave because there was no sence in staying there as he suddenly stopped and remembered about the rebirth-thing. "Katerina..."

"Yes...?"

Klaus took out a knife and smirked "You wouldnt mind if I stab you , would you ?" he walked closer to her and whispered in her ear "Well...I dont even care"

Katherine stepped back , looked around , desperately trying to find every to escape , but then Klaus grabbed her by the neck going to stab her in the stomach. Just before the knife hit her she turned away so he stabbed her in the shoulder .

"Why you turned away ...i thought it doesnt matter where I hurt you" he grinned , knowing that his thought was right.

"It does matter for me"

"Thats what I expected " he walked closer to her , hoding her against the wall with on hand , then touched her stomach "What would you say...if i would hit your stomach again and again...I mean youre a vampire , it doesnt hurt that bad"

"No !" she said , almost shouting .

"I know...because you dont want your babygirl to die , dont you ? Well girl , Im gonna let that child live...but dont forget , instead of killing it , Im gonna take from you everything I want...like I always did" Klaus smirked then left.

* * *

Now Katherine was more afraid then before , without wanting to her body was trembling and she didnt knew what to do. She didnt wanted him to know about it , because now she needed to protect Elena from him more than anything else. She knew that the baby was growing fast so it wouldnt take long until it would be born , she had to be strong ...and she had to fight for her daughter.

The vampire was already worried about her unborn child...but as she felt another soft kick inside her , she knew that she would be able to protect it


	18. Chance for the future

_Thanks for your reviews and thanks to the ones who keep on reading this story even if i cannot upload as often as before . But Im doing my best ;)_

* * *

Days passed by and Katherines stomach was growing fast. She knew that the spell made Elena grow faster than a normal human baby would ,so it wouldnt take long until the day of her birth , which made the vampire become a little afraid. So much thoughts were on her mind : She didnt knew how to raise a child – would she do it good enought ? She didnt wanted to make any mistakes , no...she wanted to be as good as possible for her baby...but as a vampire ? Was that even possible ? Time kept on passing by and it didnt take long until the day of Elenas birth...

It was late when Katherine was about to go to bed , she walked upstairs and almost reached the door to her room as she suddenly felt a kind of pain that she could remember . At first she could stand it , but it was growing stronger , so the vampire leaned against the wall , because the pain made it almost impossible to keep on standing without help. Katherine was afraid , she was alone ...how could she give birth to a baby without any help ? She was kinda desperate , but she knew that it was time. And again she felt the pain running through her body , she let herself sink down to the ground still leaning against the wall . Everything was hurting and it felt like it wouldnt stop anymore , but she was fighting and she did her best.

A few hours later the baby was born , Katherine was weak of giving birth but obviously happy to see that little girl alive. Even if she was weak , Katherine forced herself to stand up with Elena. She carried her to the bathroom and carefully washed her , then she put a towel around her and suddenly Elena fell asleep . Katherine took her to the bedroom and covered her with a blanket , softly kissing Elenas forhead ,then she went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Half an hour later Katherine was done and went back to the bedroom to look for Elena. She sat down next to her and watched her while she was sleeping. In her same she looked like and angel , just like she did when she was older before. Katherine smiled slightly and picked Elena up carefully . holding her close to herself and stroking her softly. She felt so good , with the baby in her arms ...the child which she had been trying to find for so long. 500 years of pain seemed to be forgotton just because of the happiness she felt right now . She knew...if it would be necessary she would give her life for that girl...she would give her all , that she had got to give.

* * *

While thinking about that Elena moved closer towards her , leaning her little head against her mothers chest. Even if she was just a baby , Elena knew that she was save in these arms. She knew that her mother was going to protect her. A little later Elena slowly woke up , because of the fact that she was growing faster than a normal baby would , she slowly opened her eyes and for the first time she saw the world around her. Everything seemed so special to her she looked around while hearing the heartbeat of her mother , she turned her head towards Katherine and looked up to her , directly into her eyes. It was a special moment , for Elena but also for Katherine. A few seconds the baby just kept on looking at her mother , but then she began to giggle and grabbed one of Katherines fingers with her little hand.

* * *

As Katherine heared the giggle of her daughter it made her smile , she loved her more than anything in this world...there was an eternal love , which was impossible to describe . Everything Katherine knew wa that this love would always be there , it was a moment she would never forget. She smiled again as she felt the soft touch of Elenas hand around her finger . She was so grateful for getting another chance to be a mother for Elena , a better one than she was before...she got a new life and she was going to take that chance . The baby was still looking at her and and yawned a little as she closer her eyes and moved closer to Katherines , leaning her head on her chest to her mothers heartbeat made her fall asleep . While Elena was falling asleep Katherine had been watching her and held her in her arms , but then she got tired too , because it was late and slowly fell asleep too. While falling asleep she remembered every detail of Elenas very first birth , but now...now she would be there for her...she needed to protect Elena with her life...


	19. Supernatural Realisation

Almost one month passed by since Katherine gave birth . From this day on everything had changed. Instead of thinking about herself and how to handle her problems , the only thing she was living for was the life of Elena and she knew that nobody would ever be able to change that. She enjoyed the time with that little girl and she enjoyed watching her , while she was growing up. Well...that was the only thing that made Katherine sad : That Elena grew up that fast . She wasnt even one month old but behaved like a 3 year-old girl , but that was something Katherine needed to accept.

As the sun began to rise and shone through the window Katherine slowly woke up. She looked around a little , then saw Elena in her arms. A beautiful 3 year-old girl who was smiling softly, while sleeping in her mothers arms. The vampire laid her down next to herself and covered the little body with a blanket , before walking downstairs to prepare breakfast , but it didnt take long until Elena woke up.

* * *

Katherine stood in the kitchen as she heard Elena walking downstairs

"Mommy ?" , Elena asked and yawned

"Here I am" Katherine said

Elena walked into the kitchen and watched the vampire for a short while "What are you doing ?"

Katherine smiled "Making breakfast for you" , she said while putting the food on a plate at the table

Elena sat down on the chair and began to eat while her mother was sitting next to her and watched her . "Mommy.." she asked , "Why do you never eat ?"

"Im not that hungry"

"But your never hungry ...thats impossible " Elena said and kept on eating

"Well...there are some things you dont know yet " she said

Elena finished eating and looked at Katherine "Really ?"

"Yes" ...she hesitated..."Have you ever heard of creatures ...like vampires or witches ?"

Elena nodded smiling " On TV ..but everybody knows that it isnt real "

"Its not as unreal as you think Elena..."

"What...but ...why not mommy ?"

"You know that vampires dont eat...they never eat"

"I know but , why are you saying this?"

Katherine just looked at her , not saying a word

Elena was confused "Why dont you answer my...wait...you never eat too...but mommy...you cannot be a vam..."

"I am a vampire Elena..."

* * *

Suddenly Elena got up , began to cry and ran out of the house , she was afraid. Afraid of vampires...afraid of her mother. Katherine knew that , but it hurt her bad . The vampire got up fast and she followed her daughter "Elena please...please wait for me " . Elena didnt wait , she just kept on running . As she reached the woods she ran further , but it didnt take long until she forgot where she was , so she hid under a rock , still crying.

With every minute that passed by Katherine became more worried , she ran in vampire speed and followed Elena into the woods and after around five minutes she found her , walking towards her carefully ..

"Elena..." she whispered

Elena was still crying and looked at Katherine "Mommy..you cant be a vampire , vampires are bad and your not"

"But I am one of them , even if I dont like it"

"But mommy...vampires are drinking blood...will you kill me ?"

"Of course not..I love you , I wouldnt ever want to hurt you"

"Are you sure ?" Elena asked.

"Of course I am "

* * *

Katherine couldnt even finsih her sentence because Elena moved towards her fast and hugged her tight , holding her small arms around her mothers neck. Katherine kissed Elenas cheek and held the girl close to herself while stroking her back softly...


	20. Forever Gone

Katherine was obviously relived about Elenas reaction on her being a vampire. She didnt expected the girl not to be afraid of her , but she knew that she had to be wont ever forgive herself if she would hurt her daughter , she loved her too much to forgive herself .

Time passed by and Elena grew up , she got the best grades in school and was one of the most popular pupils there. For Katherine it was a great feeling to watch her daughter grow up , but there were two sides. On the one hand she wanted Elena to have a good life on the other hand she knew that she couldnt stay there much longer because the people would see that in thhe 18 years that Elena was growing up , Katherine didnt even changed a little . That was the reason , why Katherine made a descision :

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up and went downstairs , like everyday her mother was awake and made something to eat fat school for her. She smiled and hugged her "Good morning mom" she said

"Good morning " Katherine answered and hugged her back softly

Elena looked at the watch and took her food "Im sorry...I need to go , Im late " she said hugged her mother again and smiled "I love you"

"I love you too " Katherine said , but Elena was already on her way to school

As The vampire saw that Elena was gone she took a pen and a piece of paper and began to write

* * *

_My lovely daughter_

_now you're 18 years old and everyone sees that we both look just like each other._

_In these 18 years you grew but I didnt eve changed a little_

_For me It's time to leave this place_

_but not for you_

_Here is the right place for you _

_I've got not much time left and I need to leave_

_I know you wont be able to forgive me so far _

_But please dont forget that I love you_

_Maybe you will hate me _

_Maybe you will forget me _

_I wont ever forget you and I will always be there , watching you_

_Through your dreams , with my powers...always , thats what I promise you_

_And one last thing_

_I will always love you _

_Your mother_

* * *

As she finished her short letter to Elena , she kissed it sadly then laid it down on Elenas bed , she went into her own room and took a bad. She put most of her clothes in it , then left the house fast.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Elena came home from school , she was happy that she finished the day , because for a few hours now she had felt empty inside. As she arrived at her house she opened the door and smiled slightly "Mom , Im back home" she said waiting for an answer - but nothing.

She shrugged , went upstairs into her room as she noticed a piece of paper on her bed , she sat down , took at and began to read . While reading tears began to run down her cheeks she was so sad , disappointed and felt alone...more alone than ever before. She missed her mother , she missed the way she hugged her and kissed her. She missed her smile , her voice...she missed everything. But she was also angry because she wasnt even able to tell her goodbye "Do you hate me so much that you cant even tell me goodbye...?" she mumbled to herself , trying to wipe the tears off her face. Then Elena ran out of the house directly into the woods to a cliff where she and Katherine often spent time together. She stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked down into the water of the river which was there...


	21. Locked chest

From the moment that Katherine had left the house tears had been running down her cheeks. She already missed her daughter but she knew she couldnt stay in this town and she also knew that she couldnt come back anymore. People would start to see that the way she looked liked didnt even changed a little in the last 20 years that she had been in town. She kept on walking trough the woods like she had been walking the last hours as she saw a little hut. She was tired of walking so she went there to find out if it was the house of someone , but she couldnt find anything which would be a sign for a human living there. She opened the door and went inside , it was cold and dark inside , the air was opressive and was almost no furniture , but an old chest on the floor. As Katherine tried to open she noticed it was looked but with one strong hit on its top , it was possible to open that chest. As she looked inside she saw that it was almost empty but there was something long , wreped in lether. She pulled out two wooden stakes and as she saw the weapons against vampires she got an idea. If she couldnt be together with Elena because of what she was , she needed to end her life , to be with her daughter even if she was just a ghost then. She took the stake and held it tight in her hands , going to stab it into her heart...

Elena was still in the woods sitting at the cave crying but suddenly there was something she felt , it was a feeling which was really different . It was fear , pain and sadness at the same time and in about one second later the human girl knew that her mother , the woman she loved most was in danger. Even if she had no idea where Katherine was she stood up and began to run , just just ran through the woods , in a direction in which she just knew that it was the right one , but suddenly she stopped. Did her mother deserve her help after leaving her without a word ? Did her mother deserve her help ? She wasnt sure , but she knew that it was wrong to think about that and she made a descision : Of course she deserved it , she raised her , she helped her in what she could. Now it was time for Elena to help Katherine and that was what she was going to do. After half an hour of running Elena reached the hut in which Katherine was , as she walked into its direction there was something that made her become afraid and she would have prefered not to be forced to walk in this hut. When she was inside she looked around a little afraid , it was too dark to see everything but there was something on the ground. She knelt down and then she saw it , her mother on the ground with a stake in her heart ...but...she wasnt dead yet , she was alive but almost not breathing. Elena didnt knew what to do in this situation , but she just pulled out the stake and hugged her mother softly. "Why did you do that... " she whispered and quietly began to cry "What made you doing this...dont you know that I love you mommy ?" she asked but there was no answer. The minutes passed by without any reaction of Katherine but then her body began to move slowly.

"Because...I couldnt stay...but as a dead person...a ghost...I could have been there..." she whispered. Her voice was more weak than ever before and that was something that made Elena even more afraid. She didnt wanted to lose her mother , she would never want to lose her and she was sure about that.

"Mommy...are you going to survive ?" she asked

"Yes ...I will" , Katherine answered , but her words werent true . She was lying to her daughter , because there were still pieces of wood in Katherines heart and for a vampire it was almost impossible to survive something like that...


	22. Under a tree

_Thanks for the ones who are still reading my story . Im sorry for forgettig to upload yesterday , i hope it wont happen again . Im thinking about quitting the story because there are no more reviews , so what do you think about quitting it an make the next chapter the last one ?_

Time passed by slowly . But a little more than one week over since Katherine had tried to kill herself . Elena thought that everything was okay with her mother again , but in this case she wasnt right , because the truth was the Katherine became everyday a little more weak...

It was evening when Elena came home from school. After spending a funny day with Bonnie and Caroline she was happy to see her mother „Mommy...Im at home.." she said after getting into the house. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen seeing her mother preparing dinner for her.

„You're a little late...did you have a good day ?" , Katherine asked and turned around looking at her daughter .

„Am I...Im sorry...well I've been in the town with a few of my friends , we had a lot of fun"

„You seem like you had fun" Katherine replied , slightly smiling.

2 hours later Elena went to bad , she had eaten up her dinner and helped her mother cleaning the kitchen . Then she went to take a shower and then to bed. While Elena was sleeping Katherine was still awake . She felt a strong kind of pain in her chest and she knew that this was because of the wood , which was still inside her body. It was the reason why she became that weak...anyway...she needed to stay strong to survive...to survive for her the night..it made everything worse...the pain grew much strong and Katherine thought she may not be able to stand it anymore . She stood up and went outside , it was cold and the air was fresh , but it made her calm down a little..it made her feel better . She sat down in the grass under a tree in front of her house and leaned against its bole. A little later she fell asleep , she was tired because it was almost impossible for her to sleep the last days after she staked herself. Sometimes there were moments in which she just wanted to die , but then she remembered that she had to be there as long as Elena would need her , and would want her to be there.

The next morning Elena woke up early , she went downstairs to say -GoodMorning- to her mother , because usually she woke up earlier than Elena. But as she reached the kitchen she saw that her mother wasnt awake yet , so she decided to go upstairs into her room to wake her up. As she couldnt see her there to she slowly began to worry , she ran outside and was relived as she saw Katherine sleeping under the tree but somehow she knew that something was wrong with her mother. She knelt down beside her , stroking her cheek and whispered „mommy...wake up" , but it needed a lot of time until she finally woke up what made elena worry more . She saw that strange kind of weakness in her mothers eyes , but she knew that Katherine wouldnt talk about it so she just went inside with her as her mother suddenly leaned against the wall

Elena turned around „Mom...whats wrong ?" she asked shocked

„Its nothing...its just...the wood..." she answered quietly...


	23. Seems like love

_I got a few reviews and a few mails...some of you prefer the story to end , some of you want it to continue...what a difficult descision for me. Well , for now theres gonne be a "sunday-night" upload special , like most of you guys know – Usually friday is my upload-day. Well ,I think chapter 23 is gonna be the last one for now. Maybe Ill write a new story or Ill continue...Im really not sure. Well , if its going to end here...Thanks to my readers. It was a pleasure for me to write this story and it was great to see that most of you liked my work. Thanks to all of you. _

"The wood..?" , Elena asked kinda shocked. She didnt knew anything about a strange kind of wood or something similiar. She didnt knew what to do.

"You remember...when I staked myself last week ?" , Katherine began , "Theres still some pieces of wood in my chest..." .

"Why didnt you tell me ?" Elena was shocked again

"I didnt wanted you to worry more...not about me" she answered.

Suddenly tears began to run down Elenas cheeks. She was afraid of losing her mother. Katherine was the only one she had left in her life...no aunt , no brother , no father. Her mother was the only one for her...the only reason for staying alive...without her Elenas life would break apart and thats what she knew for sure. She walked to her mother and hugged her sadly , then helped her walking upstairs , where she laid her down on her bed.

Slowly breathing Katherine was lying on her bed looking at her daughter. She was afraid too – she didnt wanted to die , she couldnt leave Elena alone. She knew that her daughter would be alone without her and she remembered that after trying to kill herself she promised not to leave Elena...to be always there for her , fight for her and to do her best to protect their lifes. She didnt wanted to break her promise but right now she felt too weak...she wasnt strong enough to talk much , she could just hope that her body was strong enough to handle the pieces of wood which were still in her heart. A little later she felt more weak than before...weak and really tired . Slowly she closed her eyes and let herself calm down before she fell asleep.

Elena was still crying , sitting beside her mother , who was sleeping and about to die. She held her hand softly and covered her mothers body with a blanket so she wont feel too cold while sleeping. It was a terrible feeling and a terrible situation . There was nothing she could do for Katherine , she could just wait and hope...hope that her mother would survive , even if it seemed like she wouldnt..but suddenly she had an idea. Elena knew that her blood would help Katherine , she knew it would save her mothers life – so she took a knife , cut her wrist an let her blood flow into her mothers mouth. After about 5 minutes she stopped , she began to feel weak but as her mother didnt wake up she made the rest of her blood flow into her mothers mouth too...until she fainted. Elenas breathed slow and quiet and her heart was beating slow too.

10 minutes later Katherine woke up. She wondered why she suddenly felt better – why she felt like she would be okay. As she looked around she noticed her daughter lying on the bed next to her , bleeding at her wrist. Shocked she pressed her hand on her daughters wound but she felt that it might be to late to save her. As she tried to make Elena survive she felt the last heartbeat of her daughters heart . Elena died. Tears were into Katherines eyes and at her cheeks , she was crying and couldnt stop because of her daughters death. Holding her dead body close to herself she forgot everything around . Still desperatly crying she suddenly let go of Elenas body, closed her eyes and fell next to her daughter on the bed motionsless.

A few minutes later Elena woke up . She saw her mother lying next to her and was sure that she would wake up too soon , but nothing. About half an hours , Elena spent waiting for Katherine to wake up , but there was still no reaction. Getting a little worried Elena laid her head down on her mothers chest . As she heard no heartbeat she was shocked. She grabbed her mothers hand and shaked her body "Mommy...mommy...wake up.." - no reaction – "Please..." she said crying badly , but still nothing. Not able to stop crying Elena hugged her mother "Mommy...I bed you...I love you..please". She spent hours this way , but it was sure...Katherine Pierce – Katerina Petrova was dead.

One hour later...

Elena went downstairs ,and was still crying , but suddenly she felt her mother around her she didnt knew what was happening but as she looked around she saw her mother sitting next to her. Katherine held her arms around her daughters body softly – just like she did when Elena was a little child.

"How is it possible that you're here mommy...?" , she asked . She wondered why her mother seemed that beautiful and perfect now...almost like and angel.

"I promised you that Im gonna be there forever , didnt I ?" Katherine asked softly.

"I thought you were dead.." Elena said and had tears in her face again

"Dont cry my girl...not for me..Im not worth you tears..." Katherine told her , softly kissing her tears off her cheeks.

"Anyway...Im glad you're back..back alive.."

"Well...Im not. Im always gonna be there for you Elena...forever. Just think about me and Ill be there...promise you wont forget me..." again she kissed her daughter cheek and hugged her for a last final time , then she suddenly disappeard and left Elena there.

_6 days ago..._

_After she found out that it was possible that she wouldnt survive she went to a Bonnie, who was a close friend of Elena and begged her to put a spell on her that if something would happen to Elena , Katherine would die for her so her daughter could survive. After hesitating for a while the witch put that spell on the vampire because it was the chance to save Elenas – Bonnie's best friends – life._

She died for Elena – gave her life for her daughter...

_Well , it it ends here...thats it. I know , not the HAPPY END that most of you wished for...but thats the way I write my stories. If I continue , Ill try to make the ending more positive , but it cant promise ;) . So thanks to you again for reading this story even if I forgot my upload I'll continue the story next upload will be on 26th or 27th of august._


	24. Lost in the water

Elena was shocked . The moment Katherine disappeared she didnt knew what happened . She stood up and ran upstairs into the room where her Mother had been. She was lying there..her mothers dead body was lying her bed...but how was it possible that she was talking to her ...Elena sat down next to Katherine and placed her head on her mothers chest , hoping she would hear something like a heartbeat again – but nothing. Again she began to cry ..now it was sure. She wont ever see her mother again and this thought...was the worst thought she ever had.

One hour later she finally let go of her mother "I love you mommy..I will always do and I wont ever forget you , I promise " she whispered to Katherine and sighed sadly and then she continued "Thank you for always being there...for protecting me and for staying with me as long as I needed you. I wish I would have had the chance to tell you while you have been alive. I love you so much...forever" with this words she moved away from her mother . Elena felt guilty for Katherines dead , because she knew that her mother died for her , that she gave her life for her daughters.

A little later Elena walked downstairs into the kitchen , she looked out of the window and noticed that the moon began to rise. She walked back to her mother , picked her up and took a knife. While holding her mother in her arms she walked outside , through the woods to the cliff she and her mother always used to spend much time to watch the moon rise. She laid her mother down on the ground and sat down next to her "Mommy...I never wanted to be without you ...and Im not going to be alive anymore..." she said quietly and moved the knife to herself , pointing to her heart with wanted to kill herself , to end her life and hope that she would see Katherine again. As she wanted to stab it into her body she suddenly heared a voice

"Elena...dont do this , your too young to die " the voice said

Elena was a little shocked again "Mommy...? But I dont wanna live without you"

It was Katherine who was talking to Elena "Then I died..for nothing...I want you to live , to grow older...maybe you'll have children just as perfect as you are. "

"But mommy..."

"You know im right...please stay alive...Im glad you brought us to this place...I always loved being here"

Elena smiled a little an felt something softly stroking her back , even if she couldnt see anything "I love you mommy..." she whispered

Again she heard her whispering back "I love you too...and dont forget..that Im always gonna be there for you...if you need me...just think of me and Ill be there...but now you need to do something for me "

"Anything...just tell me "

"Do you see the water of the river under this cliff ? I want you to let go of me now...I want you to throw my dead body down into the water...to end it..here at our favorite place"

"But mommy...I dont ...I cant"

"Please Elena " Katherine almost begged

Elena just nodded and knelt down next to her mothers body . She kissed her forehead and hugged her tight "I love you so much " she whispered , then walked with her mother in her arms to the edge of the cliff and let the body fall down into the water. She heared the water as the body fell into it and saw her mother sink down. As the body disappeared in the darkness of the water she felt that her mothers ghost disappeared too , but she thought that in the wind she could hear her whisper "I love you too".

_With this chapter the first part of this story about Katherines and Elenas relationship is going to end. I got so much mails of you , asking me for a second part – and yes Ill write another part , but Im not sure if Ill continue on this story or make a new one. Well we'll see . Im very proud of this story , and Im happy too see that there are people who like what I do – Even if my english is really not the best ;) Thanks to you guys. I hope you'll keep on reading when I upload the first chapter of part 2. _


End file.
